1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures for improved securement of bait to hook and, more particularly, to positioning an elastic member between a central portion of a fish hook and a supplemental eyelet on the head of the lure for ensuring that bait positioned on the hook does not inadvertently move from its intended position.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many types of devices are used today to assist fishermen. One such type of device includes a mechanism for ensuring that bait on a hook does not inadvertently slide from its intended position. If the bait does not remain in proper position on the hook, the chances for catching a fish will be diminished. Consequently, the chances for successful fishing will be increased with the ability to maintain the bait on the hook in a proper orientation.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for use in holding bait onto a hook. By way of example, consider U.S. Pat. No. 911,040 to Hickey, U.S. Pat. No. 719,704 to Trakel, U.S. Pat. No. 797,281 to Henzel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,573 to Larsen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,995 to Sweetman relate to fish hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,378 to Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,784 to Sabol and U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,773 to Goforth relate to fishing lures.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,601 to Ore relates to a bait carrying attachment for fish hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,034 to Ratcliff relates to a weedless fishhook. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,772 to Lawter relates to a bait impaling retainer for fishhooks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,378 to Burke relates to artificial fish lures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,338 to Morin relates to weedless fish hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,484 to Beard relates to a bait holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,378 to Sweeney relates to a weight and bait holder for fishhooks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,466 to Showalter relates to a fishhook for artificial bait. U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,014 to Gurka relates to a fishhook with weed guard. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,116 to Lindner et al relates to a fish hook for use with a plastic worm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,383 to Lore relates to a bait saver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,901 to Flowers et al relates to a fishing hook with encircling holder for live bait. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,979 to Strantz relates to a bait fish holder. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,713,908 and 5,009,026, both to Corbitt, III, relate to a bait guard for a fish hook and fish hook including an improved bait guard with a slider. U.S. Pat. No. 994,927 to Jefferson relates to an artificial bait.
Lastly, note Page 47 of the 1992 Spring Cabela's catalog.
Although each of the known prior art devices advances the technology to one extent or the other, no known fishing device provides the benefits of the present invention in such an sufficient, convenient and economic manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure for improved securement of the bait to the hook comprising a hook of an essentially rigid material having a central linear portion and having a curved portion at the outboard free portion terminating in a barb at the free end and having an upturned inboard portion terminating in a first eyelet. A head formed of a material having a specific gravity greater than water to allow, when coupled with the hook, the sinking thereof, the head being in an oval shaped configuration and covering that portion of the inboard and central portions of the hook where the inboard portion bends from the central portion. The first eyelet is located at the inboard end of the hook exterior of the head. A generally cylindrical extension extending outboardly from the head along a minor extent of the central portion of the hook, the outboard end of the cylindrical extension terminating in a radial projection to assist in maintaining the bait on the hook in contact with the cylindrical extension of the head. A supplemental eyelet secured with respect to the head between the first eyelet and the cylindrical extension. An elastic member coupling the second eyelet and the curved outboard portion of the hook, the elastic member extending in a line coupling the outboard most extent of the second eyelet and the outboard most extent of the curved portion of the hook.
It is a further object of the present invention to maximize the chances of catching fish.
It is a further object of the present invention to ensure that a properly positioned bait on a hook remains in such proper position.
It is a further object of the present invention to position an elastic member between the curbed portion of a hook and a supplemental eyelet on the lure head to prevent bait from its preset position on the hook.
These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.